For you
by Avlon Princess
Summary: She never wanted this life but she is stuck with it. The only thing that gives her a little hope is her sister's ex-boyfriend. Only problem though is that he is still trying to get over her sister. The thing is that he needs to get over her soon, Viola's life depends on it. I don't own Vampire Diaries!


Hey so I have been away for so long I am not sure on wether or not I still know what it is to write fanfiction. Also I normally write Glee but I decided to do something different and in this case I guess Vampire Diaries. I love reading Stefan/OC stories so this will be a Stefan/OC story. This story is AU but it will still contain vampires and witches and werewolves.

Caroline and Elena were turned when they were 18. To the world they are 19.

All my characters are OOC so please forgive me.

Also this girl has powers like the witches in Witches of East End. Her powers come from the gut, the heart and the mind. Although she does not like using her powers.

Reviews are encouraged but only if it is constructive criticism.

Chapter 1: Sunboat.

Viola smiled to herself as she stood on the deck and looked out at the ocean. Coming on this cruise was not her idea and she would never have suggested anything like this, especially because her sister has both guys who are fighting for her attention on the cruise. She turned around when she heard someone approaching her and smiled when she saw who it is.

"You weren't at dinner so I thought I would bring you this." Tyler said giving her a plate with two slices of pizza. "I also thought you might need this" he said handing of a juice bottle "since you don't drink anymore."

She sat down her feet hanging of the side of the ship, the railings stopping her from falling over. She took the plate from him and he sat down next to her. "You know me too well." She took a bite of the pizza and offered the other slice to Tyler.

He shook his head. "I know you and one slice is never enough."

She laughed at his comment. "How does she do it?" Not really expecting an answer to her question. "Elena? She has two good guys, even if the one doesn't think he is, fighting for her attention. She is already in a relationship with one and she..." She stopped talking taking a deep breath.

Tyler looked at her. "You're not really upset with Elena are you?" He sighed as she shook her head. "You want to tell me about it?"

"No. I am not ready to acknowledge it."

"Wana sit here and pretend the world doesn't exists?"

"Please." She smiled at him and continued to eat her pizza in silence.

"Ok Elena you need to make up your mind." Caroline said as she threw herself on the bed. Damon and Stefan were off somewhere and Tyler went to check on Viola so that left Caroline, Bonnie and Elena.

"Make up my mind about what?" She asked sitting on the bed and Bonnie moved over to the chair by the window.

Caroline rolled her eyes and Bonnie shook her head. "What are you going to do about Stefan?" Caroline clarified.

"There's nothing to do about him." She stated. "I am with Damon. Stefan and I are history."

"Yes, but at this moment you two look like history that might repeat itself."

"She's got a point Elena." Bonnie added. "Are you sure you are over him?"

"Guys what is this? Why are you ganging up on me?"

"Stefan is my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt." Caroline answered. "Right now you are hurting him."

"Yeah, well Caroline stop worrying about my relationship and start worrying about yours." Elena snapped. "You know your boyfriend is with his ex-girlfriend, right?"

"Woah, Elena that is a bit too far." Bonnie said standing up and walking towards Elena. They watched as Caroline sat up.

"I am being a supportive girlfriend." Caroline said calmly. "You think about the date and then tell me what I am doing is wrong. I am giving my support to my boyfriend while he supports his best friend." She got up and left the room.

Damon and Stefan were in the bar. They had an argument during dinner about what is and isn't good for Elena.

"Elena chose the bad boy. Accept it brother." Damon said as he gulped down the last bit of his whiskey.

Stefan just watched as he walked away and ordered another drink from the bartender. He turned on his stool, back against the bar. He looked across the room and out the window to see Viola and Tyler laughing and talking. Viola had a sadness in her eyes one that matched the sadness in Tyler's eyes.

"I sometimes wonder why things between them didn't work out." Caroline said taking a seat next to Stefan. "I mean they look so good together."

"Are you worried?" Stefan asked as he looked at Caroline. She had this look on her face.

"Sometimes, yes." She nodded. "Then I have to remind myself that they have a history. One that is hard and that I shouldn't be so insecure because we went through a lot of things in our relationship. But then he goes to her when he needs to talk and that hurts sometimes." She smiled bitterly. "And it doesn't help when people bring up their past." She stated angrily.

"Caroline." He forced her to look at him. "Cut him some slack. I don't know the history between them but I am sure that his feelings for you are stronger than their past." He smiled at her. "You come to me when you need to talk about something, so allow him to go to someone else."

"I guess I wouldn't feel this way if I didn't know that they loved each other at some point in time." Caroline said and sighed.

He laughed. "Stefan Salvatore! Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry." He stopped laughing but still smiled. "He loves you. You should never doubt that he loves you."

"And that is why you are my best friend." She said taking his drink from him and taking a sip. "You are the logic to my insanity."

"Yeah, but that was before you turned into an asshole." Viola laughed, leaning back and looking at the stars. "Why did you turn into an asshole again?"

"I got my heart broken."

"Why do you have to make everything so dark?" Viola asked pulling her face.

"Because you ask dark questions."

During the night they moved to the pool and were now wetting their feet in the water.

"So, do you want to show me how powerful you are?"

"Nope not doing that."

"Come on. No one is around."

She laughed. "Oh my word Tyler, you sound like a teenager who wants to make out with his modest girlfriend."

"Please Vi Vi."

"No." She looked at him. "Urgh fine." She looked around to make sure there was nobody. When she was sure there was no one she pointed to the middle of the pool and made a circular motion with her finger and watched as the water in the pool made the same motion as her finger.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Tyler asked watching the water. She just shook her head.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you wouldn't even know about this if you weren't there when I discovered my powers."

"You mean the day you went insane?"

"Haha. Funny." She said sarcastically.

"I still think you should Elena."

"Probably not. I am not allowed to tell anyone."

So that is it. If you like it, I will update if not, there will be silence.


End file.
